


where it has never been dark

by orphan_account



Category: Poetic Works - Margaret Atwood, The Moment - Margaret Atwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen, Poetry, Yuletide 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing more to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where it has never been dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [recycledstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledstars/gifts).



Seemed easy, the hourglass turning itself,  
induced artificial weight,  
decades shuttering  
by frame by frame, motions of the zoetrope,  
to drink your last night out on the city.  
You convinced yourself to houseguest with the stars.

It is your last night ever. Their cosmology, Stella Artois,  
sky never black with seepage  
of bright minds, faces. Assurances.  
 _You will never be bored_ , they say.  
 _All the personalities in the world in the data of your ship. Starlet sex while you wait. Laugh!  
Time, it'll pass like nothing_

and now it is gone. An astronomical bauble  
nestles in your frame. The ship where the lights never sleep  
careens toward it, this is your first sight  
of a thing you were stoned for thirty-seven years ago.  
Electrons live in the computer and your drug hazes outside, and  
you resolve to possess the emptier one.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuletide Madness treat. All kinds of feedback are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
